theavengersmissionadventurefandomcom-20200214-history
The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving (1995)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of The Land Before Time 3: The Time of the Great Giving Littlefoot and his friends are constantly being bullied and browbeaten by three [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adolescence teenage] dinosaurs: Hyp, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hypsilophodon Hypsilophodon]; Nod, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nodosaurus Nodosaurus]; and Mutt, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Muttaburrasaurus Muttaburrasaurus]. However, when a shower of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Meteorites flying rocks] impacts near [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Land_Before_Time_III:_The_Time_of_the_Great_Giving# the Great Valley] and causes a rock slide in the Mysterious Beyond, which blocks the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Water water] supply of the Great Valley, Hyp, Nod, and Mutt are no longer the biggest worry of Littlefoot and his friends. The increasing lack of water causes conflicts between the inhabitants of the Great Valley, who have lived in relative [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Peace peace] and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Harmony harmony] until this event. When the interspecies situation becomes worse and worse, Littlefoot and the others set out to find water, whereby to keep the peace in the Great Valley. They are pursued by Hyp and his cohorts. When Littlefoot and the others find a small [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lake lake], the teenagers emerge and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Land_Before_Time_III:_The_Time_of_the_Great_Giving# claim] the waterhole for themselves, demanding that Littlefoot and the others keep silent about their discovery. Unwilling to comply, Littlefoot and the others flee from the bullies and during the following pursuit, the bullies are then chased away by a wasp after Mutt accidentally called it a dummy, and the kids discover the reason for the blockage of the Great Valley’s water source. Before they can return and tell the other Valley inhabitants the truth, the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Storm storm] approaches, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lightning lightning] strike on a tree, ignites a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wildfire wildfire] that spreads rapidly through the dried Valley. The dinosaurs barely make it to [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Safety safety] at the edge of the Mysterious Beyond while the fire ravages their home. When the protagonists tell the other dinosaurs of their discovery of the water's being blocked in the Mysterious Beyond by the rock slide, disunity about what to do prevents the adult dinosaurs from doing anything to utilize this knowledge. Hyp, Mutt, and Nod set out into the Mysterious Beyond on their own to get to the water first. Anticipating the danger to which Hyp and his cohorts have exposed themselves, and recognizing commonality with them, Littlefoot and the others follow them, in order to help if necessary. It becomes necessary when a pool of water Hyp enters turns out to be a dangerous [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tar_pit tar pit]. Littlefoot and the others pull him out of the tar by combined effort. Soon afterwards, the adult dinosaurs appear in search of their offspring and are united by the understanding that it was the unity of their [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Land_Before_Time_III:_The_Time_of_the_Great_Giving# children]that helped them to find water. It is implied during the discussion thereof that Hyp's own [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Experience experience] of harsh treatment by his father is the cause of his harshness toward others after he bullies Littlefoot and the others and leads the argument of Cera's father and Littlefoot's grandfather with Cera's dad calling Littlefoot a bad influence enraging Grandpa which he causes, and implied later that being treated kindly improves the temperaments of Hyp and his sidekicks. Before they are able to take further steps, the herd is attacked by a pack of four [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Velociraptors small Sharpteeth]. The following pursuit leads to the bed of the now dry [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/River river] that flows through the Great Valley and exactly to the spot where a dam of boulders created by the rockslide has blocked the river. During the following encounter between the sharpteeth and the herbivorous dinosaurs, the unity of the children — a group which now includes Hyp and his cronies — proves elemental. Cera's father, Littlefoot's grandfather, and later Hyp's father keep the sharpteeth occupied while Cera and the now placid teenagers succeed in breaking the dam. They all watch as the freed water washes away the sharpteeth (though they manage to survive and land on the opposite bank). The herbivores return to the Valley, which now has enough water for them, although the fire has destroyed most of the plants on which they feed. Working together, the dinosaurs survive the time until the plants start to grow again by feeding on the last remains of the plants, moving from one verdant area to another and sharing everything they find; a behavior which gives this time its name “The Time of the Great Giving”.=